The present invention relates to the general field of pill, capsule, tablet and caplet containers for dispensing by individuals. Generally speaking the capsule, pill, tablet and caplets (hereinafter for convenience collectively referred to as “pills”) are medicinal and intended for ingestion by a consumer to treat a medical related condition.
There is lacking a reliable, lightweight, one-handed operation, weather-resistant method for delivery of pills for athletes during recreational or competitive endeavors. With a growing awareness of the dangers of hyponatremia (low sodium) due to salt loss and excess intake of water, athletes in many sports are becoming dependant on the use of electrolyte pills during training and competition. However, there currently exists no device in which electrolyte pills or any other pill can be stored, and dispensed on a single-dose basis while protecting the remaining pills from loss, or contamination from dirt, sweat, water or another hazard during activity.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a device that stores ergogenic substances and that is configured such that it can be used while a user is engaged in an activity. There is a further need in the art that the device for holding ergogenic substances is configured such that it can be included as a minimally obtrusive part of any equipment or article that is used by said user while engaging in said activity.